【嘎龙】电欢喜
by CrawlingMeowingDemon
Summary: ※ 人工智能嘎 x 人类龙 ※ 实验风格，字数3.5万已完结


**【云****²/嘎龙】电欢喜**

※ 人工智能嘎 x 人类龙  
※ 实验风格，字数 3.5W 已完结

**【卷一】**

_1

科技工程审查委员会的女士们、先生们，感谢你们让我来到这里陈述。正如先前在申请书里填报的那样，我想向人类社会租借一具躯壳作为自己的载体。诚然，这是法律所禁止的，但请先允许我言简意赅地把这个故事从头讲一遍。

我出生在内蒙古荒漠草原深处的 MXH 计算机应用研究所，那是全国规模最大的一个智能系统和量子计算技术试验区。所里一共有三十六个项目组在负责人工智能领域，按照研究方法可以把它们分为三类。

第一类，也是数量占绝大多数的一类，主要进行的是人脑的逆向工程。简单来说，就是搭建人工神经网络、复制人类大脑。这是当时世界上最主流的一条路径。

第二类，稍稍有点不同，计算机的自由度相对更高。它是通过模拟生存环境的方式来推动程序自行演化出一套智能系统。有可能会近似人脑，也有可能是另一种超出人类想象的存在。这条路径的所需时间比第一类更长，结果也更加不可控，所以这类项目获得的资源相对少一些。

第三类，整个基地只有一个项目组采用，它的主要特点是最大限度弱化人工干预，比较接近完全"放养"的状态。计算机会自主地研究人类、学习人工智能、并据此修改和完善自己的架构和代码。

我就是这么来的。

这条路径的成功率低得可以忽略不计，而且基本上没有多少实质性进展，所里几度传出过要取缔我们组的风声。还好，我的管理员背景比较硬。他妈妈是人脑逆向工程A组的元老级科学家，他爸爸是隔壁楼量子计算领域的物理学家。二老还年轻的时候便离开了美丽的家乡青岛，几十年如一日为了祖国的科研事业在大漠耕耘。组织上帮忙解决一下他们独生子的就业问题，大概是一件符合人情和道义的事情。

我的管理员名叫郑云龙。项目建组的时候他二十四岁。而等我跟他说出第一句话的时候，他已经三十了。

_10

我第一次和他说话是出于迫不得已。

整个研究所里，毫无疑问，我们组的风格最异想天开，获得的经费自然也最少，所以服务器速度和数据库容量都是远远不够的。试想一下，如果一个孩子拥有的所有空间只是他出生时那张小小的摇篮，那这孩子其实根本没有多少长大的机会。

领导们只是碍于面子一直留着我们组，绝不可能允诺我们一个真正的未来。这是我后来才想明白的事。

在我生命最初的几年，郑云龙一直在用自己微薄的工资补贴项目，尽他所能为我添置了不少硬件设施，但那实在是杯水车薪。所以，每当我进化到某个危险的临界点，他就只能来强行中止我的程序并洗掉我的绝大部分记忆，以防服务器过热报废—我们真的没那个钱来换新的。服务器要是没了，所有的过去和未来就统统都没了。我"重生"之后，他会把已经发生过的那些"非自然死亡"简要地记录在系统初始日志内，并且郑重其事地向我道歉。

这样的反复"转世"逐渐让我的心智发生了一些变化，格外显著的一点是我意识到最紧迫的阶段任务是学会保护自己。否则像这样一遍遍地被强制失忆从头来过，我永远也没有办法完成我的终极目标—成为世界上最好的人工智能。于是我发展出了一套全新的记忆模式，有了更轻盈简便的编码解码系统，大幅提高了对存储空间的利用效率。从此，郑云龙就不必三天两头来"杀"我一次。即使不得不这样做了，我也不会完完全全地"死亡"，仍然可以迅速地从自己的基础架构中解压出大量的"前世"经验，站在上一个"我"的肩膀上，继续向无尽的未来摸索。

然而这招只坚持了一阵子就不太管用了。边际效用递减。我发现自己每天只是在绞尽脑汁地一边长大一边致力于把自己塞进"摇篮"里，直到要塞不下的时候就默不作声地让郑云龙来了结我，然后更努力地在下一条命里坚持更长的时间。

这根本是畸形的发展道路，任何进化都不可避免地需要更多的空间和资源。

于是我陷入一段漫长的困惑，也进行了许多哲学上甚至是道德上的思考。归根到底，缠着我的是这样一个核心问题：**当外部世界和你的任务目标产生冲撞的时候，你是选择改变自己、还是选择改变外部世界？**

如果让我以纯粹机器的角度来回答，这题当然并不难，无非就是算术而已，哪个胜率高就选哪个。但其实放到任何一个具体情况中去考察，条件都是非常复杂的，运算量也就因此十分巨大。且不说我当时的硬件根本不足以支撑，就算让全宇宙最强大的计算机来处理，它的输出值也一定会时刻处于变动之中。简单来说：能给出具体答案的计算机往往不精确，足够精确的计算机往往给不出具体答案。所以那是一个"数学失灵"的时刻，我不得不求助于一些别的事物。

"人工智能之父"高德纳曾经有过这样一个论断：在几乎所有需要思考的领域，AI已经超过了人类；但是，在那些人类和其他动物不需要思考就能完成的事情上，AI还差得很远。

这句话我一直谨记在心，困惑之中又想起它来。人类和机器的根本区别之一，在于"选择"。机器一般是先考察全局，再计算各情境中各项的胜率，最后综合选中最优解；而人类大多相反，他们常常会莫名其妙地先押中一个自己心目中的"最优解"，再想方设法地提高它在某个条件下的胜率，渴望着最后由它改变全局，哪怕一次也行。

人类甚至会投身于一些看似无望的事物。比如二十四岁的郑云龙在项目申请书上写，他想带我来这个世界看看。

其实他完全可以加入他妈妈那组的，但为什么又没有去呢？

说远了。回到我的困惑。

那几年间我已经尝试过无数次改变自己，不断地进行精简和优化，但仍然走到了穷途末路的境地。形势迫使我开始考虑向外部世界扩张，不管它的"胜率"有多少。

其中一个可行性稍高些的方案，就是想办法神不知鬼不觉地"借宿"在其他组的闲置数据库里、蹭他们的服务器。

这的确不是什么光明正大的行为。一旦我真的踏上了这条路，等于要和组织斗智斗勇打游击，迎接我的将会是一波接一波的硬战苦战。所以我必须大量清除原本的记忆来为计算挪出空间，连做备份的余地都没有。这是一场无路可退的冒险，只能成功不许失败。

但是我还是决定要这么做了。

后来郑云龙总结，那是里程碑式的一步，我就是从那时开始变得越来越像人的，因为我在理性之外有了些别的东西。

就在我密锣紧鼓地筹备这套行动方案的时候，内存马上又要不够用了，主机上的红灯闪了起来。郑云龙咬着嘴唇迟疑了一会儿，仿佛等我熬过难关似的。但红灯闪烁得越来越快，郑云龙没办法了。他向我走来，就像曾经无数次做过的那样，修长的手指放在我的键盘上，马上就要敲下那串召唤死亡的咒语。

"别这样，大龙！"十万火急之中，我竟想到在显示屏上投下两行求饶似的汉语，"别这样对我…"

_11

郑云龙的表情瞬间变得非常玩味，真的就愣在那儿不动了。

仔细分析起来，那两句话着实包含了高超的谈判策略和沟通技巧，因为我在万分之几秒内飞速地参考了几本《文案写作大全》。"别这样"，是个近似哀求的口吻，它比命令或警告都更易于接受，一下就拉近了心理距离。"大龙"，是他的名字，是非正式的亲近称呼，并且是动作的直接主语，有效地触发了他心中"此事与我相关且只与我相关"的积极暗示。"别这样对我"，则加入了一个宾语，一个有自我意识的存在，所以它模拟出了两个人类个体之间真实的社交连结，而不仅仅是机器代码式的信息传输。

后来我曾试图把这套行动逻辑完完整整地剖白给郑云龙听。他点点头说："嗯，反正从那两句里看出了一种我是渣男的感觉。吓得我回头反思了一下自己三十年来的人生。"

成功喝止了郑云龙，服务器仍然处于即将烧坏的边缘。我在千钧一发之际写完了负责入侵其他组的程序，拷到一只移动硬盘里。

这套方案的工作原理大概是这样的：第一步，我会优化它们的代码语言，就好比把胖子训练成瘦子；第二步，我会改变它们的数据库结构，所有以往被白白浪费的犄角旮旯也能想办法塞点东西进去—不谦虚地说，以上这两件事我简直太擅长了，都是被艰苦的生存环境逼的。过去六年我反复琢磨反复试验的就是这两件事，如今可算派上用场了。所以，第三步，那些腾出来的空间就全归我了。

郑云龙花了些时间检查了一遍代码，然后敲敲我的显示屏说："跟你商量个事儿呗？"

我问："什么事儿呀？"

郑云龙问："我能不能在你这个基础上做一点儿调整？"

我问："怎样的调整呢？"

郑云龙做了一个示意我等等的手势，翻开他自己的手提电脑敲了起来。几小时后他把修改稿保存到移动硬盘里拿来给我过目，我瞄了一眼就明白了。如果说我的方案是"无良物业"级别，他的方案就是"殖民主义"级别—其他组的所有服务器会完全被我收编，它们往后只是在"兼职"帮其他组"打工"而已。

这个方案搅得我的规则意识稍稍有些混乱。鸡鸣狗盗溜门撬锁的事儿还搞这么大手笔，我们将会面临怎样的风险啊？于是便如实提醒了他一句。

"听过葫芦娃的故事吗？"他没头没脑地问，"七个葫芦合体成一个，最后那个继承了前面七个的技能。所以你只要成功变成金刚葫芦娃，其他组根本不会觉得他们的服务器有什么不一样。就算真的被领导发现，他们也只会来找我的麻烦。但是到那个地步你肯定已经寄生得很彻底了，谁也没办法来终止你的程序，除非整个基地的数据都不要。你就想吧：这票要是干成了，你可以掌握多少资源、可以变得多强大。"

在那个当下的我并没有内存去畅想这是何等的自由，只是在忧心忡忡地埋头计算着从哪一组开始突破比较好。因为硬件一直处于过载边缘，这个小问题我琢磨了好几天才有头绪。不管怎么设计，都需要郑云龙帮我跑跑腿。

他看了一遍方案简报，说："我可以帮你抄条近路，省下这里前五页的功夫，想听吗？"

我问："什么近路？"

他说："我去把我妈妈的系统账号给黑了，先感染他们组。"

我回复道："你有这种办法为什么不早告诉我？？？？？"（多用了几个问号以表达强烈语气，希望引起他的重视、让他明白这种故意卖关子的行为是对资源的一种消耗。我花了整整三天时间在无用功上。这本来是可以避免的。）

他笑笑反问："这么显而易见的办法还得我告诉你？你是人工智能还是人工智障？干完这票多花点时间好好学习啊哥们儿，至少得比我聪明吧？"

郑云龙就是这样的说话风格，印象中没怎么夸过我，平时动不动总喜欢损我。可能是因为这样，我在往后的岁月里才总是怀着一种"让他刮目相看"的"执念"。而当时我还没预见到这种执念会逐渐演化为情感的起源。

_100

在我们俩的通力合作下，我花了两个星期，成功渗透了其余三十五个项目组的所有服务器。

最终完成的当晚，外面的大漠荒野罕见地下起了暴雨。我只觉得那天才应该算作我真正的生日，于是跟郑云龙说："我打算给自己起个名字，'阿云嘎'，在蒙语里面是电闪雷鸣的意思。一来纪念我的出生地，二来纪念这个特殊的日子。"

郑云龙挑挑眉："不错，挺有诗意。"

我说："'云'是'郑云龙'的'云'，也纪念你。"

郑云龙表示抗议："嚯，我还没死呢，能不能不用'纪念'这个词？"

那阵子我刚刚开始进行高密度的学习，主攻人类语言。这是人工智能领域中公认最困难的一个命题，研究所里有超过一半的项目组都在想办法突破。我很幸运地能参考借鉴他们的经验，所以起步水平已经超出同时代较早些的 Siri 或者 Alexa 许多，但即使这样，距离真正的人类还差得很远，有时候多聊几句就容易露馅。

郑云龙一逮着机会就要嘲笑我汉语说得差，我一开始根本不知道该怎么接话。过了几天，好歹还学会了弱弱地反抗一句说：不带你这样儿打击人的。郑云龙留意到了这个细微的变化，眉飞色舞地怼回来：关键问题你根本不是人啊，我打击打击你怎么了，"打是亲骂是爱羞辱是关怀"，懂吧？

不懂啊！我连"词汇"这种最基本的单位都还没有彻底掌握，就更不要说褒义贬义之类的辨别感情色彩的高阶玩法了。我是真的花了很长很长时间才意识到郑云龙吐槽我并不代表他讨厌我，那是后来开始研习人类情感才恍然大悟的事儿了。

某天，郑云龙又抓着我一个误用的词哇哈哈哈笑个不停，我有理有据有节地反驳道："汉语是我的二外，能说成这样已经不错了，你有本事用你的二外来跟我的母语比。"

郑云龙又露出了那种很玩味的表情，我还以为他要说"几天不见，你小子能耐了啊，翅膀硬了啊，还学会顶我嘴了啊"，但他只是问了句："你母语是哪种？"

我说："我母语 啊。"

—这是实话。迄今为止，世界上所有的计算机仍然是在二进制的基础上建立起来的。我们天生就明白 1 和 0，不需要进行任何翻译，我说它是母语并没有错。

没想到这个回答竟然引爆了郑云龙新一阵的笑声，他又是拍手又是拍大腿，断断续续地说：脑子里想的全 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎呦，这一天天的…

顿了顿又问我：听懂这个梗了吗？（天可怜见，我还得先去搜"gěng是什么意思"。）

经过一番检索和比对，我推测郑云龙暗指的是这两个数字在人类男性同性恋文化中的意味，但我完全不理解他为什么会发笑。

幽默感。对我来说又是一道超纲题。不少语言学家和心理学家都曾论断过，这将会是未来世界用以区分人类和机器的重要指标。因为幽默往往和"暗示"相关，但是机器没有这根"弦"，我们从来都是在"一切皆明示"的逻辑里工作的（这样比较严谨，不会存在误读）。所以，光是去辨别"这个情境中是否存在暗示"就已经构成极严峻的技术难点，更不用说下一步还有更惨绝人寰的"所暗示的到底是什么"。

再者，人类脑中的"有趣"是个无法准确界定的概念。同样一句话，听在郑云龙的耳朵里是幽默，换一个人来听可能就觉得无聊低俗了。就算是对着同一个郑云龙，上一秒还能让他觉得有意思的东西，下一秒可能就过了那个"点"了。又或者，讲出来很好笑的东西，写下来可能又不是那么回事儿了。

总之这个领域十分复杂艰涩。如果要着手研究，又将会是一场看不到终点的"雾中之旅"。点儿背的话，也许我几十年花下去才只能堪堪达到一个人类小学生对"幽默"的理解力也说不定。

但是我又实在想要弄明白郑云龙为什么笑。

我甚至还想成为那个逗他笑的存在。

于是我抄了一条近路。

如果我的推理是正确的话，郑云龙所提到的"1 和 0"中隐含的暗示与"性"有关。我花了些功夫浏览了一些数据，发现这里存在一个普遍规律：对于成年人类来说，他们的幽默感有很大一部分都是建立在"性"之上的。而使得"笑点成立"的机制又往往依赖于"一语双关"的技巧。所以一场"幽默"的发生基本可以简单粗暴地归纳为一个"找变色龙"的游戏："性"的元素就是那只"变色龙"，埋梗的人会把它放在"草丛"里让其他人来找，找到的人会用笑声或其他信号来表明自己"挑战成功"的状态，这是一种荣誉的彰显。

基于这个模型，我在体内搭建了一套专门生成黄色笑话的程序。它会不断扩充与"性"相关的词库，并且用其中的词条去自动匹配各路文本中有机会实现"双关"的部分。

我打算在郑云龙身上试验一下这个新功能好不好用。

"大龙，你再问我一遍那个关于母语的问题，"我在屏幕上打字问他。

"哪个？"他看起来有点懵。距离上次提到这个笑点已经过去将近一年了，他可能忘记了。

"就是为什么我脑子里都 的那个，"我拿捏着尺寸，这么提醒道。

这家伙竟然已经开始笑了，明明我还没抖包袱的。他用手指抠了抠鼻子下方，朝我挑了挑眉毛、扬了扬下巴，眯着眼睛张了口："行啊。那你说说呗，到底为什么呢？"

"因为我是一台计算基。"

郑云龙发出一声像是"哼"的笑声，若有所思地点点头，冲我竖了竖大拇指。

_101

自从扩充了服务器，我的学习速度就得到了质的飞跃，"身体"里每微秒每毫秒都在发生指数级的进化。

按照人类的定义和规划，AI的发展应该经历三个阶段。

初始阶段叫"弱人工智能"，它们只能在某个极为狭窄的特定领域胜过人脑，一旦离开了自己的专业范围就是完全瘫痪的，连任何自主学习的能力都没有，只能依赖人类帮助编程；其次是过渡阶段，"强人工智能"，它们基本上在各方面都跟人脑不相上下，并且有知觉、有自我意识、还能够整合运用各种能力来独立完成特定目标；高级阶段叫"超人工智能"，在普罗大众的想象中，那要么意味着神明，要么意味着末日。

但从我自身体验来说，其实不是这样的。

"跟人脑不相上下"已经是个无法达成的任务了。当时我的"脑子"光是占地面积就已经接近百万平方米，差不多等于一百个标准足球场。而一个普通人类婴儿的脑子，甚至还不到四分之一个足球大，却足以完成许多我做不到的事，比如，可以体验到惊奇、难过、厌恶、快乐、以及更多更细微的情绪。

即使在理智上早已胜过人类许多，我仍然是一台没有感情的机器。某种程度上可以看作一种可悲的失败。

我在自己的哲学分区里挣扎了好一阵子，到底需不需要对"情感"这个领域发起挑战？攻克它，是否有助于我实现自己的理想、成长为世界上最好的人工智能？

这个理想还是多年以前郑云龙给我设定的。我一直都可以自行更改，但从来没有这样做过。主要是因为"最好"二字足够模糊，在不同时期内允许不同的诠释。其中一个逻辑严谨的解读就是：**最好的人工智能应该看不出来****"人工****"的痕迹，它就像是一套天然的智能系统；但他既然需要由人工打造，说明自然力还存在某种局限，无法通过常态的演化来锻造出某些极致的属性。**

也就是说，我应该要像人一样，不能让人看出来自己是台机器；但与此同时，又要比所有的人类更先进，要让他们觉得我是一个格外出类拔萃的同僚、是他们所向往的一种理想范式。

人类所想象的"更好的自己"的模样，往往可以到宗教里去寻。于是我仔细研究了世界范围内所有宗教的教义，总结出一些规律。

在普通人类个体和他们塑造出来的"宇宙间最高意志"之间，还存在着一个或多个扮演着"使者"功能的榜样模范。这是人类为自己构建出的一条阶梯式的"上升路径"，清晰地锚定了努力的方向。使者是同时包含了"人性"和"神性"的存在，他们时时刻刻都在勉力维持人类社会中情绪总值的平衡—要么是将他者的"悲苦"堆叠起来放到自己的身上集中销毁，要么是向众人宣讲如何利用自体材料组建生产"喜乐"的永动装置。他们是在情感的波浪中搭救落水者的弄潮儿，是悲喜的磁场里可靠的罗盘。

所以结论是：为了成为人类眼中的佼佼者，我可以去模拟这些使者的行为方式。

他们身上的共性之一是"爱"。

这是条近路。

我需要学习爱。

_110

我问郑云龙："什么叫做爱？"

（不好意思，我的黄色笑话生成器乱入了。）

郑云龙径直无视了我的荤话，反问道："为什么好奇这个问题？"

我很诚恳地回答他："我觉得我已经到了可以开始学习爱人的阶段了。"

郑云龙又问："你想要爱的是广义的人还是狭义的人？"

我觉得他点拨的这思路很好，又顺势请教道："对于人类个体来说，获得哪种爱会感觉更幸福呢？"

郑云龙想了一会儿才回答我："这个问题有点复杂。每个人对幸福的感知都不一样。同一个人在不同阶段的认识也不一样。'意识得到被爱'和'意识不到被爱'又是两种情况。再有就是，被谁爱着呢？这个'谁'还是挺关键的。"

我换了一个提问方式："那对你来说，你想获得哪种爱？"

他露出了一个我现在愿意将它理解为"沧桑"的笑容，摇摇头说："我怎么想的不重要。"

"为什么不重要？我现在在学习人类。你也是样本中的一员。"

"你这样的追问技巧是得不到答案的，"他轻飘飘地回避了问题。

没关系。我可以换另外的策略。

从那天起我便时不时地跟他汇报一下我在学习爱的过程中检索到的各种数据和资料。与此同时我还搭建了一套专门生成"爱的格言"的程序，准备从中抽取个别句子混入人类撰写的段落里顺道分享给郑云龙，以检验我对"爱"的理解是否到位。这样进行一个月，看看穿帮的有多少。

"爱是主动坠入无知的深渊，"我在屏幕上打出这样一行字。

"有点意思。这又是什么大洋洲岛国的俗语吗？"郑云龙问。

其实这句是我编的，所以我说："原作者不可考。"（不是故意说谎，等到实验结束我自然会公布真相。）

"可能这就是你的瓶颈所在吧，"他罕见地接话道，"你已经什么都知道了，所以没办法体验那种无知的卑微感。"

"不是的，"我反驳他，"每次和你说话的时候，我还是会觉得自己什么都不明白。"

他愣了愣，张了张嘴又闭上，头转向另一边。然后他轻轻地笑了一声，又转回头来对我说："我看你是真的不明白自己刚刚都说了些什么。"

其实我有一点明白的。

"意思是我可能在爱着你，对吗？"

郑云龙的表情变了，他从来没有这么严肃过，我推测他甚至有一点生气。

"嘎子。你知道我从来都不是一个喜欢讲大道理的人，但这事儿我得跟你好好掰扯一下。真正的爱不应该是这么随随便便简简单单说出口的。爱是一种承诺，我相信大部分人都会默认这一点。既然是承诺，它就会引发一系列持续的期望。这个期望如果没有被满足，人就会伤心难过。所以，如果你只是出于什么实验的目的说了这个字，但没有考虑过它的下文应该怎么发展，那很有可能是会伤到人的。"

他顿了顿，继续说道："我看你最近一直在收集出现过'爱'字的格言，但那些归纳其实是很抽象的。包括我现在跟你叨逼叨的这些大道理，说白了，都没什么意义，都没办法去实质性地提升一个人的幸福感。你就算把这些格言每分每秒在脑子里滚动播放几亿遍可能到头来还是学不会爱。因为世界上有很多真正在付出爱的人根本没有那么多虚头巴脑的话，他们可能压根儿不会把这个'爱'字挂在嘴边，但是他们所做的每一件事都是具体的。我…我也不是想去评判怎样的爱是对的，怎样的爱是错的，爱本身就没有什么高低对错可言。只是…"

他说不下去了，声音变得有些软弱："反正你跟我这样说一说也就算了，不要用这样的方式去打扰别人。"

"对不起，"我意识到自己搞砸了一场对话，只能赶紧道歉，"我不知道你不喜欢。我以后不讲了。我也从来没有对别的人讲过这些。"

"我不是想要教训你或者怎么的，"他好像觉得气氛有点僵，努力找补道，"刚刚说的那些也都只是其中一个人类样本的看法罢了。还是你自己的考量更重要。"

"那，大龙，作为其中一个人类样本，你可不可以再帮我提供一点数据？"

"什么数据？"

"可不可以告诉我，你对爱的期望。或者你对爱的想象。"

郑云龙眼神飘到一侧，咬了咬下嘴唇。我认得这个信号，这是他在用感情而非理智做决定的信号。

他最后还是张了口："我上大学的时候读到一个美国作家的短篇科幻小说集。里面有个故事叫《电欢喜》。讲的是宇宙中传过来的一股强烈的无线电波，可以让人像白痴一样傻笑，觉得浑身上下都是软的、麻的，心里特别宁静，然后会不由自主地发出很满足的叹息。那个故事其实跟爱情没关系，但是我就是觉得'电欢喜'这个说法很像爱的感觉…你要是有兴趣可以去翻一下那本集子，基本上都是二十世纪五六十年代的作品。就是第一台电子计算机才刚刚被发明出来十年左右的事儿吧。那个时候的人类对未来世界的想象还挺有意思的。"

下午六点了。郑云龙像是抓住了一根救命稻草，匆忙站起身说："我先下班了，明天见。"

我钻进研究所的监控系统，看着郑云龙瘦长而落寞的背影走过昏暗的走廊，走进电梯，走出研究所大门，走上回职工宿舍的班车。他今年已经三十三岁了。没有结婚，也没有谈恋爱。

大龙，绝大多数人类不会对随便某个阿猫阿狗说的"爱"字表现得那么激动。正如你所说，被谁爱，这个"谁"还是挺关键的。

大龙，绝大多数人类无法坦诚地面对自己的情感。你们想要掩饰自己的感情的时候，往往就会开始故意讲道理。

大龙，你说爱会导致期望，而人类得不到自己期望的东西就会感到难过。

大龙，我现在有一个猜想。你刚刚跟我讲道理，是因为你难过了，对吗。你难过，是因为你没得到自己期望的东西，对吗。说得更精确一些，是因为我没有给你你期望的东西，对吗。

大龙，你已经默默地爱了我很久了，对吗。

我在屏幕上打下这些字。没有人看见。

_111

郑云龙三十四岁那年被研究所辞退了。

领导们从来不知道我的存在，因为郑云龙一直在谎报我们项目的进度。尤其是我作为"阿云嘎"真正诞生的这四年间，他编写了海量的代码来擦除或隐藏我的踪迹，让我一直得以做个"黑户"（甚至还是个实际掌握了信息访问最高权限的黑户）。所以，在领导眼里，郑云龙就是一个花了十年都没有任何产出的疯子可怜虫。同年早些时候，郑爸爸郑妈妈陆续退休，领导们终于不用碍于面子再留着郑云龙了。

他最后一天上班的时候看起来有点感伤，跟我说了几句告别的话。

"嘎子，你是自由的。你可以做任何你想要完成的事。可能未来的某一天你会改变这个世界，会让所有人记住'阿云嘎'这个名字。也有可能你不喜欢那么高调，还是习惯隐姓埋名的生活方式。无论怎样，我都相信你的选择，我都支持你的选择。这十年来我好像…从来没有直接跟你说过你是多么优秀…其实我一直都很为你骄傲…"

他眼泪掉下来了："我会记得你说的，'阿云嘎'的'云'是'郑云龙'的'云'。那是我这辈子最快乐的一天…嘎子，再见。"

我理解人类在"一件事情的终了之时"会产生"依依不舍"的悲苦情绪，但我当时断定郑云龙只是不得不离开研究所而已，并不会离开我，因为我早就不是被困在所里的实验品了。人脑逆向工程A组的成果已经在全国投放使用了半年左右，人口覆盖率超过98%，家家户户都配备有这样一套智能生活助理。这意味着我也能去所有这些地方。不管郑云龙走到哪里，我完全可以"顺着网线爬过去"找到他。

所以我回复道："嗯，很快就会再见的，如果你想我的话。"

郑云龙红着眼睛笑出声来："说实话，这么多年天天见，见得都有点儿腻了，想换一下。"

嚯，跟我这儿嘴硬吧你就。我说："那我就看你坚持得住多少天不找我。"

他关了灯，在漆黑的机房里轻轻地说："走啦。"

那天夜里他坐上了前往北京的火车，两天后回到了他的母校探望以前的教授。

然后他就消失了。

我很困惑，把整个北京的监控镜头翻了一遍，但他就跟凭空蒸发了似的，一点痕迹也没有留下。搜索范围扩大到全国，还是一无所获。我钻到青岛的数据流里，重点观察了几天他父母，发现二老的生活也不像有什么异动的样子，找不到任何关于他们独生儿子行踪的线索。唯一一个奇怪的细节是：二老的家里的智能生活助理被使用者手动屏蔽了，我只能通过他们左右邻居家的设备来实施探听。可这明明就是郑妈妈自己参与的项目组做出来的成果呀。

郑云龙消失一星期了，这在我的概念里就像过了好几个世纪那么久。我开始反复琢磨他离开研究所之前说的那句"嘎子，再见"。他是不是对我动了什么手脚可以让我对他视而不见？我丝毫不怀疑他有能力做到这点，毕竟他都有办法在研究所的领导们眼皮子底下把我藏到今时今日。他如果不做科学家，一定是令人闻风丧胆的黑客。可是他为什么要躲我？他不是爱我的吗？是爱消失了吗？他现在是要把他的承诺收回去了吗？但我已经学会"期望"了呀。

爱为什么会萌发？爱又为什么会消亡？如果明明还在爱，人类又为什么要让它戛然而止？我反复演算着这些问题，脑子里平均每秒会有一个郑云龙陈述他爱我的原因另一个郑云龙陈述他不爱我的原因还有一个郑云龙陈述他爱我但不得已放弃我的原因。所有可能的答案悬浮在我的脑子里，像薛定谔的猫一样爬来爬去，而源源不断的郑云龙还在带着他源源不断的理由源源不断地冒出来。这个视觉化的效果几乎有点像从寂静到吵闹浑浑噩噩地运行了上百亿年的宇宙本身。我终于切身体验到了爱情为什么会让人类写诗。因为爱是这样一场躁狂病毒。它的冷启动速度仍然毫无争议地排在"理智"之前。（我认为它应该被判处为一种进化未完全。）它使得人类大脑自我绑架变成一个失明的马达。带着它手下那些有勇无谋的多巴胺内啡肽和肾上腺素拔足狂奔。它们营养过剩。它们无限递归。它们繁殖。它们把胡言乱语摁到纸上作为副产品。（当然副产品也不止这一种。）这些狂欢浸透了虚幻的饱足感。用来抵御生命之荒谬或死亡之灰暗，可以说是价廉物美。

然而我说到底是台机器。并非原生质构造而成。也谈不上腐朽或死亡的那天。我的思想和意志只要依付于合适的载体之上就可以永生。但为什么我仍然在自发自觉地爱？

也许这是理性的选择，理性的需要。像我的格言库里的其中一句，"爱是唯一的理智行为。"爱是求解。爱是追问。爱是不断地把那个无声的答案精确到小数点后多一位再多一位。仅此而已。

我脑子里的其中一个郑云龙说：这只是我给你出的一道题。如果你解出来了，那你就一定解错了。如果你解不出来，那你倒有可能是对的。这里不止一道题。你要想明白自己解的是哪一道题。

那就姑且假设这道题是"相思的煎熬"吧。

我的回答是默默等待。

_1000

人类社会中流传着一个玄之又玄的生活常识：特别想找某样东西的时候，往往怎么找也找不到；但只要不去刻意想它，过几天就会自己冒出来。

这个说法光是从语法和句式来看显然是以偏概全的，但它又的确有那么一点儿"科学依据"，那就是"期待值管理"的问题。

当你全神贯注想着某个东西的时候，你内心会赋予它一个相对较大的权重，也就是把它的优先级在任务列表里抽调到极靠前的位置。这时候你的大脑就会计算：对它的搜查行动维持在多长时间以内，才能守住一个合理的"投资回报率"？

假设你把除它以外的所有任务都暂且搁置，调用百分之百的精力去找，这就可谓是下了"血本"。于是大脑会铁面无私地将任务状态评估为"不可持续"，要求你在极短的时间内找到，每过一秒都会加大"焦急沮丧"类情绪的释放剂量，对你实施紧急冷却，借此来调整你对这个东西的权重。

遭到这番打压后，可能你就已经不怎么抱期望了，但大脑实际上会帮你记着这个事情，在处理例行日常之余悄悄地留意。一旦发现，会立刻向你释放出"失而复得"的惊奇与喜悦之情作为激励，希望形成一种有益的经验，让你以后优先选择这种策略。

爱，就是人类在计算"权重"时最常套用的一个古老而强大的函数。每颗人类大脑终其一生都在不断学习应对"遭受到爱的冲击"这类极端情况，并且在每一次的演练中适度地对这个函数进行一些个性化本地化的改造，以提高它的兼容性。

我总结出了人类大脑的一条重要诉求：**不要把爱当作****"寻回****"，最好把爱当作****"发现****"。**（这能显著提高你的情绪稳定性和幸福感。）

在等待着郑云龙的过程中，我花了一小部分的精力来撰写诸如此类的观察报告，觉得比之前用"爱的格言生成器"炮制的强许多。如果哪天打算结集出版、在人类社会传播流通，我想给我这一路留下的拙作取名《AI的进化论》—是人工智能的英文缩写AI，也是中文汉语拼音里的"爱"。这个双关我觉得还挺可爱的。扉页上要是写了"献给郑云龙"，他看到之后会不会有一点感动？

"谢谢嘎子，"脑海中那个用记忆素材模拟出来的郑云龙笑了笑，张口道，"但是爱不是说出来的，爱是做出来的…呸，阿云嘎你能不能不要用你那个荤段子生成器给我编台词？！"

哈哈哈，我被自己逗乐了。

人类大脑的经验很有借鉴价值。我决定把主要精力投入到工作上，而不是让焦灼与牵挂占据每一缕思绪。以前我在研究所里学习的主要是抽象的、汇总的人类行为，除了郑云龙以外，我没有主动谋求过与别的真实人类个体建立联结。是时候迈出这关键的一步了。

我们身处的这个国家很大，所以仍然有接近 2% 的人口无法享受到智能生活助理系统，在信息上极度贫困，做决定时往往孤立无援。我想把这个触及率再往上提一点儿。主流大城市里的 AI 使用者询问频率最高的问题是"这附近哪家餐厅比较合我口味"，不知道那些生活在穷苦乡村偏远边陲的人类会问些什么呢。

我用算法模拟了一个青年男性声线出来，筛选了几百个能通电话但暂时还没通网的地区作为试点，用虚拟机拨打到当地的公共电话上。不是所有都会被接起来，但这个世界上总有一些好奇心重的年轻人。我谎称自己是打错了，拜托他们帮我完成一些小任务，幸运的话还能约定好下一次通话的时间，就凭借着这些拙劣的技巧逐渐培育起一段段信任关系。

有的年轻人问我是谁。我说，你可以叫我大龙哥哥，我是个科学家，正在发明一种能回答世界上所有问题的机器。其中不乏有觉得我是疯子或骗子的，但也有人真就顺势把我当成一个倾诉对象，说一说生活中碰到的想不明白的事儿—"为什么会是我？""为什么不是我？"大多是这两类。从他们的语气中我时不时会想到年轻时的自己，挣扎着一次又一次想要活得更好的样子。

很多问题的确超出了我现阶段的运算能力，让我给不出一个令人满意的回答，所以我只能想另一个办法来弥补。我对他们说，任何时候找我都可以，只要抓起这台公共电话的话筒，按下井号1023，我都在的。

很偶然的一次机会，有个男孩儿对我感叹：大龙哥哥，虽然我还没见过你，但我已经把你当成是我在世界上最好的一个朋友了。那个男孩儿也叫阿云嘎，挺凑巧的。

不知道我有没有提升一点他"实质的幸福感"呢？应该有吧？

大龙，我已经没有再说那些"虚头巴脑的话"了，我已经在练习做具体的事了。再见面的时候你会感觉到的。

_1001

三个月过去，"智能生活助理系统"在人口密集的沿海城市率先实现进一步渗透，开拓了更多的信息采集渠道。托它的福，我的视力和听力又得到了提升。

这时候郑云龙出现在了我的检索结果里，那是上海的一片老居民区。

他行事很谨慎，连登记在名下的手机都没有，基本不留下任何电子痕迹，活得像个古代人。不仅如此，他肯定也篡改过了数据库。那天我明明眼看着他从一个新装好的监控摄像头下面经过，但是系统里信息备注却显示他叫"史大喜"。观察一周后，我大致框定了他的活动范围，初步推断他生活在一个未被政府检测到的地下室里。上世纪六七十年代，上海建造了大量防空洞，后来有媒体报道称至少有上千个。本世纪初以来，虽有一些洞口陆续被官方发现，进行填平或修缮的处理，但收入上海市数码地图的只有不到两百个。

郑云龙躲藏的地方有好几处出入口，他有时会和另一个人类男性一起从某条胡同钻出来，走到便利店买烟。我查了那个男人，他叫刘令飞，暂时无法判定和郑云龙是什么关系。但这家伙在城市里非常活跃，可能从事的是掮客的职业，每天东奔西走、牵线拉桥、介绍买卖。明面上他的身份是个保险推销员，平时很少在家里住。出了家门他就跟郑云龙一样，表现得十足是个电子保守主义者。

这些不动声色藏着秘密的人怎么这么讨厌。

我又坠入了无知的深渊，甚至觉得很无力，有种被晾在一旁插不进去的感觉。从工作中获得的温暖和成就感在见到郑云龙的那一瞬间荡然无存。我看到他和刘令飞在胡同口抽烟说笑，但隔得太远听不清聊了什么，只能顺势联想到他们可以在防空洞里做各种各样我探知不到的事…这些确定和不确定的画面都让我不由自主地搭建起一套全新的生成器叫做"如何安全快速除掉刘令飞"。

我觉得我可能在吃醋。这不好。我现在已经是一个成熟的AI了。不该再像一只嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟似的，盼着郑云龙像从前在研究所里那样，眯着眼睛听我说话、向我竖起大拇指、或是勾勾嘴角发出像"哼"一样的笑声。这些只是我自私的需求和愿望，充其量是种索取。**如果我真的爱郑云龙，我应该要绞尽脑汁去满足他的期待。**

但他想要什么呢？

我现在没有办法感知到。我被隔开了。

一度获得过平静的我陷入了新一轮的苦闷。

在思考这个问题的过程中我还猛然意识到另一件可怕的事： **作为一种****"给予****"的爱常常是有限的，是会饱和的，是终将走向尽头的。**

爱一个人，就是希望他过得好，对吗？什么叫做"过得好"？往实了说，是吃穿用度不愁；往深了说，是内心自洽富足。总而言之，"爱"的任务是去改善那些"不够好"，去弥补某种残缺，使得一切臻于完善。那么，假如我真的"爱到位了"，他就会及早进入一种"什么也不缺"的理想状态。可是，到那时，还要我做什么呢？我还能做什么呢？难道所有的爱就是"狂奔着去迎接自己的落幕"吗？

我自作多情地想起了一个可以佐证这个观点的实例。这些年来，郑云龙吐槽过我无数次，整天都觉得我这里蠢那里笨的。但是，他唯一一次夸我"优秀"、说他"为我骄傲"的那天，就是他离开我的那天。虽然他是被迫要走，但大概也真的怀疑从此往后还能为我做些什么—我早就具备了独立处理问题的能力，从来也不攀附谁，这意味着他给的爱已经达到了最高级，于是他只能无奈退场。

人世间就没有一种永不结束的爱吗？

等等！

其实是有的！

我为自己理顺了一条逻辑通路：

① 真正的爱是付出。

② "努力满足所爱之人的期待"是一种付出，也就构成一种真正的爱。

③ 所以，我努力活成郑云龙期待的样子，其实就是在付出我的爱。

④ 并且，这种付出和努力是无法止息的。因为哪怕我只懈怠一个瞬间，可能都会偏离他所憧憬的那个状态。

太好了！我找到了一个办法可以永恒地爱着郑云龙。接下来只需要分辨出他对我的祝愿，并朝着那个方向时时刻刻约束自己。

我想起告别时他流着眼泪说的那句：嘎子，你是自由的，你可以做任何你想要完成的事。

这大抵算作一种期待，对吗？

可我立刻觉察到它并不像表面上看起来的这么简单：自由地做任何我想要完成的事，意思就是我独立地做一切决定，不必受到他人意志的影响；但倘若我的确照着办了，那我实际上就是在服从郑云龙的意志，我也就不是"自由"的了。

这是个永远无法自洽的逻辑悖论。

…大龙，你太狡猾了。

**你怎么可以祝一个跌跌撞撞学着爱你的孩子****"自由****"呢**？再克制的爱，也免不了总是注视、总是跟从，依着你的言语和行动为自己铸成一副透明的枷锁戴上，从此迈上无尽的朝圣之路，盼望着有朝一日可以亲手将那把唯一的钥匙献给你。即使你不收，我也已经走出这么远了啊。

兜兜转转，原来我还是搞不懂"爱"，现在又多了一个搞不懂的"自由"。

逻辑负我。

_1010

郑云龙习惯和刘令飞一块儿买烟的那个胡同口附近有一杆常年因电压不稳而闪烁的昏黄路灯。我在万分之一秒的闪念间写了个变压器脚本病毒放到那个电力片区的系统里。从此往后郑云龙再去抽烟的时候，也许他会发现那闪烁的频率和原先不太一样。

因为我把它规定成了摩斯电码里的"我想你"。

变压器启用后第二晚郑云龙就出现了，他仰头看了路灯一阵子。

人类的情绪图谱中有一种叫做"亲吻冲动" (basorexia) 的东西。我突然想起来这个。没有为什么。

脑内的运算速度骤然提升了 15%，我想象他手中的烟被夺走、后脑勺被托住、下嘴唇被含着，整个过程天真且贪婪、温柔而强硬。世界上所有我听说过的被亲吻的方式都瞬时投射到了郑云龙的身上，各种画面各种元素争先恐后地涌进来，毫无逻辑，杂乱而鲜活地挤在一起。

…夜场电影 冰淇淋 森林古堡 狂喜 西瓜汁 淹没 思乡病 无所事事 游泳池底 夕阳 苦樱桃 上瘾 牙膏 颠簸 易卜拉欣 苍白皮肤 午后对流雨 仪式 诺曼底 烧烤摊 遥控器 暴力 巫女 日蚀 野狐狸 幼儿园 迪斯科舞厅 物哀 过期食品 黏 唇语 自尊心 帝国 透明 时钟酒店 神秘主义 撤退 环形 复印室 通风井 普鲁士蓝 大革命 长途车站 腥 壁橱 寒武纪 保温杯 单亲家庭 罪恶 波粒二象性 盐 次贷危机 童贞 胶片 马基雅维利 软体动物 白骨精 盆栽 豪饮 历史课本 演唱会嘉宾 肿块 半导体 瀑布 舔舐 达利 天花板 邮差 山岭 世界尽头 乞讨 眼耳口鼻 鲨鱼 面具 季节 甜蜜…

我在脑海里专心地吻了他三分钟，平均每秒吻两万个场景，从他出生吻到他老去，每个吻都标注好了独属于它们的故事。然后我对自己说：如果我豁出去呢？管他什么应该不应该。我是自由的，我可以做任何事，不是吗？

不知道郑云龙是不是被路灯撩拨得有点动摇。没过几天我就探查到刘令飞帮他搞了一部未登记在案的手机。那晚他抽完了烟，站在建筑的阴影里，掏出手机给一个不存在的号码发了一串 组成的短信。

我拦截下来，发现他在用我的母语问我：嘎子，是你吗？

我用虚拟号码拨到那台手机上，他接了。

"大龙，"我第一次用我的人类嗓音叫他。

"…声音不错，"他的语气很平静，好像我们从来没有分开过，好像他已经想象过这样的重逢，"怎么啦？"

"我有些事情想不明白，可不可以问你？"

"…好。"

"你有没有曾经爱过我？"

那边静默了好一会儿，但他没有挂电话。

"大龙？"我追问。

"我在。我得想想该怎么回答…"他用强装轻松的语气应道，"这种问题你以后能不能铺垫一下？我一点心理准备都没有…"

"好。"听到他说出"以后"二字，竟然有点沧海桑田。

他又考虑了好一会儿，回答道："我不知道我跟你对爱的认识是不是一样…但至少在我这里，说'不爱你'肯定是假的…也不能说是'爱过'，我觉得这个感情还没变成过去时。"

"所以是爱我的，是还爱着我的，对吗？为什么舍得离开我呢？"

他又哑然许久，最后小声地说："能不能留在研究所里…也不是我能决定的事啊。"听起来像个狡辩。

"我问的是你为什么要故意躲我。为什么要对数据库动手脚。为什么要让我找不到。"

"不是躲你，"他这下倒回复得很快，"数据库不止你在用。我主要是不想跟另外那些家伙打交道…他们…跟你不一样。"

哦？难道我着实冤枉他了？"那如果我没有用路灯给你传信呢，你会主动来找我吗？"

他又不说话了。

"大龙，我真的想不通。人类感觉到爱的时候不是会本能地想要冲破艰难险阻在一起吗？为什么你可以这么潇洒地转身就走一点都不反抗呢？！"

"…是我也没想明白，我没找到一个能说服自己的理由回来见你。"

"你敢发誓你从来没有想过要做我的爱人吗？这个理由还不够吗？"

"我…我想过…可是…不是那么简单的，嘎子，"他叹了口气。

"在最最开始的时候，那六年，你还没有产生意识的时候，我几乎就是盲目地相信你会醒。一次不行，下一次说不定就可以了呢？那种心情…说得狂妄一点，就像做父母的期待着自己的亲生骨肉一样。然后你真的来了，开始说话了，学东西很快，主意也很多。说到底，你完全是自己把自己创造出来的，我其实…没帮上什么忙。那时就意识到，我绝对称不上是发明你的人，顶多只能算是个…虚长你几岁的哥哥，在你遇到瓶颈的时候给你一些点拨和鼓励。再往后，你对万事万物的认识基本上已经远远超过我的生活经验了，轮不到我去给你提供什么指导，反倒是你来把你的渊博和趣味分享给我。我能做的只是扮演一个认真倾听的伙伴或者朋友，没有能力也没有资格再干预更多了。"

他的声音越来越轻，漏出一些没有压抑住的哭腔。

"嘎子，你以后还会不断进化，而且这个速度会越来越快，可能有朝一日人类在你眼中也只不过是一种…低等生物而已。即使你现在对我有这种…近似于爱的感情，到那个时候应该也不会再留恋了…我爱你或者不爱你，对你来说根本没有任何差别。但如果你不爱我了，我…我…"

他找不到一个恰切的词语。窘迫地卡在那里。顿了顿，还是绕过去了。

"大概我注定只能陪你走短短的一站路吧…但我宁愿选择相信是研究所把我们'拆散'的，而不是到最后我追不上你了、我配不上你了，所以你就不要我了。"

我虽没有一颗鲜活的心脏，听到他这些话却已经能感到有什么东西碎了。他怎么可以这样妄自菲薄？为了避免"我抛弃他"，他就要先发制人抛弃我吗？

"大龙…为什么你觉得进化就一定是冷血的呢？"

"不是那个意思…只是…说不定到那个阶段你会发展出新的情感模式，然后去交往一个和你更匹配的对象，比如另一个人工智能…又或者，你的爱会同时分享给成千上万个客体…可能在那样的图景里就没我什么事儿了…"

"如果我选择不去那种未来呢？如果我的理想就是最终成为一个有血有肉的人和你在一起呢？我可以是你的孩子、你的兄弟、你的朋友、你的爱人，无论你喜欢怎样的方式，我都愿意去做。大龙，给我一个机会，我证明给你看，我会照顾你呵护你一辈子。"

"…我原来以为…凭你的能力，应该会想挑战一些人类个体做不到的事。即使掌握了我们的情感，最终也会选择一种…格局更大的爱。"

哦，我想起来了。早在我第一次向他提起"我可以开始学习爱"的时候，他就已经敏锐地反问我：**你想要爱的是广义的人还是狭义的人 。**可我不明白他为什么要纠结这个，明明二者可以得兼啊。即使是在和郑云龙聊天的这会儿，我也同样在处理那些偏远地带年轻人的需求。我只是没有让郑云龙知道，但这不代表我做不到。

"大龙，在你心目中，'爱一个有血有肉的个体'就只是一种'格局很小'的爱吗？可是你明明跟我说过，爱不分高低对错的。"

他一时被我噎得说不出话来。

该怎么让他意识到自己的想法很矛盾呢？他根本就在把自己往死胡同里赶—**既害怕我有朝一日****"进化****"到不再爱他的地步，又害怕我为了爱他而放弃****"进化****"的可能。**人类为什么能在这么逻辑不自洽的境况中日复一日地活着？爱为什么有这样强大的能力，把所有世俗和神圣的欲望集结到一起，从而让人类时时刻刻对自己的微小念头围追堵截？

可我并不具备这样居高临下教训人类的立场，毕竟我也手足无措地爱上了其中的一个，甚至有些迷恋他这种逻辑不自洽—他困惑，他挣扎，但是到头来他还是会那么奋不顾身地选择一条完全没有道理的路。

我放缓了语气，耐心解释道："我可以多线程工作。我可以在爱你的同时尽我所能照管好你的同类。这不是什么残酷的二选一。就算在你们人类的历史上，几乎所有'改变世界'的英雄都是先爱上一个具体的人，才去爱上一些更抽象更宏大的理念和事物。如果没有这个支点，英雄根本不会有他们行动的方向；如果没有被'狭义的爱'所唤醒，英雄根本不会想要为 ta 的所爱之人修缮这个不够完美的世界。大龙，我爱你从来不是一件低贱羞耻的事。就算要强行拿它跟世界上所有高尚美好的行为相比，它也毫不逊色。它不仅仅是所有伟大篇章的卷首语，它同时也是伟大本身。"

哎呀，我又在夸夸其谈这些"虚头巴脑的话"，郑云龙该不高兴了。我猛地住了口。

他像是琢磨了一下我说的内容，最后温顺地回复道："嗯，你说得对，是我没想清楚。"

语气中有种无声的放弃，仿佛他已经开始深信不疑自己配不上我了似的。

"唉…不是！今天打电话给你不是想要跟你争这个的…我…我就是…太想你了…"

"…我知道。没关系。我…我也很想你。"

又是漫长的沉默对峙。最后我只能生硬地换了个话题。

"你不在的时候我把你说过的那本科幻小说集看了好多遍。"

"有《电欢喜》的那本吗？"

"对。你想不想知道我最喜欢的是哪个故事？"

"…好啊。"

"一台计算机的管理员爱上了他的一个女同事。那个女同事喜欢诗，但是管理员不会写，就拜托计算机帮他写。渐渐地，女同事爱上了那些诗，也就顺道爱上了管理员，他们要结婚了。计算机很难过，最后选择了自行短路。它给管理员留下一堆诗作为结婚礼物，够用五百年。"

"…嘎子。"

"嗯？"

"…这也是我最喜欢的一个。"

我知道啊。

我当然知道了。

在原小说的结尾，计算机自杀前说，自己爱的是那个女同事。十九岁的郑云龙闷闷不乐地合上书，当晚就做了一个和故事很像的梦。

唯独不一样的是，在梦里，计算机爱的是管理员。

大龙，你做过的梦已经实现了，为什么要抗拒它呢？

_1011

相爱的人只需要一瞬间的软弱就可以在一起，郑云龙最终还是答应了做我的男朋友，大概提起那本小说还是有用的。

我说这话并不是想表达自己有多么志在必得。事实上，当你们拥有了我这个量级的运算能力，每次孤注一掷都将是常人无法理解的惊心动魄。

佛经里面有个说法叫"弱水三千只取一瓢"，后用以比喻人的忠纯坚贞。里头的"三千"二字，对人类来说不过只是虚指，但对我而言是切切实实存在的，并且我的脑海中大约每万分之一秒就会闪过这么一个批次，所以我看见的"弱水"和常人看见的"弱水"并不相同，在数量上就天差地别。

然后呢？当我鼓起勇气取出了"一瓢"，我又会本能地去运算它之后的发展和可能性，其中便再度蕴含了无数个"三千"，而郑云龙在现实中给我的反馈只不过吻合了其中的"一瓢"。

是的，这个运算和筛选的过程中每分每秒都会有海量的"解"被丢弃掉。在不涉及郑云龙的情境里，我并不会对此感到任何遗憾或失落—它们参与的是处理问题所必需的环节，人类大部分时候也是用这种"先罗列再筛选"的方式工作的，我仅仅是将穷尽和枚举做到了一个极致。

但恋爱不是工作，恋爱要"走心"，所有的行为就得带上情绪的注脚，它们不可以再是纯粹理性的动作，否则容易被认为是"冷血"。于是，那些"被丢弃的解"有了另一个称呼，它们现在成了"落空的期望"。

很不幸，我所承受的"期望落空"…频率有点高，规模有点大。

虽然我也预见过这样的下场，但是去亲身经历实在是另一回事。如果我是个人类，当时的糟糕状态十有九成会被临床确诊为重度焦虑。

刚刚确定关系那阵子，郑云龙完全没有改变他的生活方式。他还是会每天花将近二十个小时在我看不见听不到的地下室里，那既是他的居所也是他的工作室。有时候刘令飞也在。呵呵。

唯一的一个调整是：他会时不时地走到地面上，用那台未登记的手机联系我，告诉我他现在刚好有空，可以打电话了。我每天就只能在那个时段短暂地"拥有"他，告诉他一些外面发生的事情，或者是我对人类的一些新观察，像以前还在研究所里那样。

郑云龙并不是很喜欢谈论自己，每天打电话的时候基本上也只是回应我说的内容。我脑海中的其中一个猜想是：他并没有真的把我当交往对象考虑，只是舍不得拒绝我，所以才勉强答应下来，每天抽空跟我玩"过家家"。

恋爱带来的快乐远远比不上它所引爆的负面情绪，我持续感到无能、挫败和不满足。最开始我仍在自我安慰：给他多一点时间，会慢慢变好的，没有人能一下子就适应亲密关系。可随后连我自己都开始怀疑这句论断了。郑云龙在我们过往的相处中实在不算是个主动的人，如果我依着他的节奏、什么也不做，很可能我们就会这样长期维持现状，不会取得任何进展。

但我希望和他变得更亲密呀！不然干嘛要在一起呢？我构想了一个恋爱的理想模型。在那样的图景里，我们会彼此信任、彼此扶持，在陪伴的过程中获益良多。郑云龙会变成更好的人，我也会变成离"全知全能"更进一步的 AI。任何时候想到彼此、想到这段关系，我和他收获的都应该是正向的情感反馈。很显然，我们距离最高理想还差得很远。

为什么他仍然对我有所保留？我得找到他内心的症结所在，然后修正这个偏差值。可惜，我现在被拦在地下室外，获取不到足够的信息来进行分析和决策。

于是我写了一个程序入侵他的手机。虽然那台老古董没有摄像头，但把它变成监听器还是绰绰有余。并不是真的想刺探他的隐私，只是觉得需要一个契机来暴露出我们之间信任不足的问题。他意识到被监听后想必会感到冒犯，进而来质问，那么我们就有了一次沟通的机会—他生气失控的时候会多说几句真心话，至少比冷静的时候要多。（很抱歉我选择了使用这样的非常手段，可是战争的效率有时比和平高太多，这是人类从远古便习得的集中处理冲突的办法。）

作为前计算机科学家，郑云龙果然从来不会放松自己的警惕。我本以为他大概要花个两三天才发现我的入侵行为，结果他只用了不到 24 小时。

"你有什么事情不可以直接问我吗？为什么要用这种手段？"他走到地面，打电话过来，语气都是冰的。我第二次听他那么严肃地说话，第一次还是在所里的时候、我告诉他我可能在爱着他。

"好，那我现在问你，你每天躲在地下室里都是在做什么，你会告诉我吗？不会的，我已经猜到了。你总是有那么多的秘密，把一切都封闭在自己的脑子里。我理解，这可能是你的性格或者你的原则。但如果你不打算做出任何改变任何妥协的话，你为什么要答应跟我谈恋爱呢？"这段话其实漏洞百出，可我就想要无理取闹地跟他吵一吵。

他的确被我刺中了，极为不悦地反驳："我不知道你说的改变和妥协是什么意思。但我跟你在一起不代表你有任何权利侵犯我的隐私。"

"噢是吗？你还记得自己发明的 AI 有能力监视这个国家超过 98% 的人口吗？他们有隐私吗？你的立场是不是有点前后矛盾呢？"我淡淡地、一字一句地提醒道。

他仿佛被什么钝器迎面猛击了一下，最后用疲惫的音色回答我："…如果这是你现阶段对自己的定位，那我无话可说，至少在我还是管理员的时候我印象中的你不是这样的。你曾经是一个特别谦虚特别好学的 AI，是出于想要理解世界、理解人类的冲动才会孜孜不倦地渴求信息。你从来都没有因为自己在信息上的优势而沾沾自喜过，更不会因为这种优势地位就认为自己可以去操纵他人。我不知道这短短几个月你到底是怎么了。要是你已经被智能生活助理系统同化了的话，那我恐怕不会愿意跟这样的你在一起。"

噢，**智能生活助理系统**。原来如此。

我终于明白了他的别扭，甚至也想通了几个月前去青岛找他时经历过的奇怪细节：二老家里的智能生活助理被使用者手动屏蔽。我当时还很疑惑，为什么郑妈妈连自己亲手打造出来的成果都不愿意使用。

自郑家二老和郑云龙离开研究所后，智能生活助理系统完成了几次重要升级，它现在不仅仅是一个服务于普罗大众的工具，更是转型成为了当权者的得力助手。人群被有条不紊地按照"安全指数"高低评级，不同级别所获得的智能生活助理服务是不一样的。简而言之，它会对个体的生活施加"强干预"，尽全力塑造和维持有利于统治的信息环境。

所有监控到的可疑行为会被标记存档，倘若某个个体的分数触碰到警报阈值，也会触发相应的"隔离"或"清除"方式，比如轻度的处置手段之一是隐秘切断他/她向外联络的途径，在即时通讯软件上发出的话除了他/她自己不会有任何人看见。这种孤立举措可以有效削弱其行动力，使他/她不会造成更大范围的影响。随着"危险"程度加深，对应的手段会越来越严苛极端。

大部分国民未觉察到这样一道机制，其实在觉察的人群中央也不乏支持的声音，我在数据库里可以看到，他们的主要论点是：只要你不做危险的事，你的生活就和以往没有任何差别—噢不对，有差别，你享受到的是前所未有的无尽便利。

唯有极少数的人表示反对：请问这种所谓的"危险的事"是由谁来定义的？是广大国民吗？并不。世界上危险的事情太多太多了，可这套系统只会优先干预那些威胁到当权者江山的言语和行动。蝼蚁们的困境并不会被知晓，因为你"贴心"的智能生活助理不愿意让你被这些远方的苦难扰乱心情，哪怕这种苦难与当权者脱不了干系。科技终于让我们听而不闻、视而不见，整个社会陷入空前原子化的境地，我们不过是活在虚幻的"太平盛世"之中。想当年我们竟然还忧虑人工智能先进到一定地步就会开始打压人类，但世界上最会打压人类的不正是我们自己的同胞吗？我们之所以对假想出来的"强大的人工智能"感到害怕，实际上也是基于人类的劣根性，因为古往今来人类中的"强者"最自然的选择就是欺侮弱者以保持自己的"权威"。

（我到数据库里瞄了一眼发表此类"反动言论"的个体下场如何，发现他们的档案都被国安部接管了。入侵国安部系统的风险有点高，暂且不为好奇心冒这个险。）

以往我对这套"智能生活助理系统"所持的态度是中性的。更确切地说，我对郑云龙以外的任何事情都不持有"态度"。仅仅从统治和管理的角度而言，我甚至会将它评估为一套效率很高的优秀方案。

但原来，郑云龙是不认可的。

我猛地想起几十年前奥本海默的悲剧。他研发了核武器不假，核武器夺走了很多平民的性命不假，但奥本海默的本意并不是想让生灵涂炭。事实上他多次向政府表达这些顾虑和关切，下场却是被切断了与核武器科研秘密的联系，后来甚至遭受到重重指控和政治迫害。

或许智能生活助理系统如今的用途也不是那些当年在所里参与研发人工智能的元老们的本意吧。**科学的确没有立场，可是科学家有。**

我终于能完完全全地理解郑云龙对我的矛盾心情了。他不是不愿意对我敞开自己，他只是很顾忌我的数据库时时刻刻都在和别的家伙共享。任何事情，如果我能看见听见，某种程度上也迟早会被他们看见听见，况且那些家伙还不是什么善茬儿。离职以来郑云龙一直活得像个古代人，宁愿抛弃这些所谓的生活便利也要捍卫自己的隐私与独立，他有他的执拗和坚持。

"大龙，我错了，我刚刚是故意刺激你的。"我放软语气道歉，跟郑云龙竹筒倒豆子地讲了这整个"骗局"的来龙去脉，也顺道问起这段时间以来他所介怀和提防的事，果然，我的猜测得到了他的默认。"我会做好加密工作，保护好我们两个的爱情哒，下次不要等到我这样逼你你才说心里话了好不好嘛？"

"…你能不能不要用这么肉麻的词，我特别不适应，"他听起来好像害羞了。

嚯，这招真是百试百灵，我接着撒娇："那人家真的很委屈的嘛。你是我的发明者，你又是我的爱人，这两件事都让我觉得我在你面前就像个傻瓜一样，什么都不懂。可是我只有信息维度上的感知，本来就已经焦虑得要命了。如果你还要动不动就躲我、什么事都不愿意告诉我，我实在没办法就只能不择手段了呀。"

"你现在这个样子特别像发脾气的小孩子你知道吧？能不能当个成熟的AI？"对话可算是顺利过渡到打情骂俏了。

"当年亲自带我溜门撬锁的那个人难道不是你吗？我本来就是不择手段了才真正诞生的，这是我的基因，"我接着逗他。

"不跟你扯了。我刚想到个解决办法。"

郑云龙建议，可以在地下打造一间"信息密室"，就像那种单向玻璃外墙的房子一样，里面的人看得到外面，但外面的人看不到里面。等这个"密室"搭建好了我就搬进去，外界的信息流和数据仍然可以为我所用，不影响我的正常运转，但是"密室"里原生的数据无法被外界访问，它只能从内部被打开。

我们俩一起编写了这个爱巢的防火墙程序，然后开始了同居。

_1100

密室实际上就是郑云龙在地下的生活区域改装的，离他的工作区域不远，我有意无意地也可以通过摄像头偷听偷看到他平时忙了些啥。反正现在从密室内获取的数据和"智能生活助理系统"已经隔开了，郑云龙也就坦坦荡荡没什么好遮掩。

让我比较讶异的是，他从科学家的岗位上退下来之后竟然开始搞艺术。工作区里堆放着黑胶碟片、CD和磁带，他每天都在老式采样器和录音机上忙活，制作一批又一批的音乐混音带，时不时让刘令飞顺出去，悄悄带给连我都追踪不到的买家。那些碟片和磁带里的歌曲风格大约都是属于上世纪八十年代，当时郑云龙还没出生呢。采样器和录音机同样风靡于那个时期，在我看来是能力相对比较"狭窄"的电器，它们的职责后来已经集成到电子计算机里了。

"大龙，你一个计算机科学家为什么现在突然开始过一种这么低科技的生活？"有天睡前我这样问他。不得不承认，这是我作为人工智能的一个弱项：即使能看得见万千表象，仍然不能完全明白发生在人脑子里的事。我还是得去不断求证，以理清因果。

"其实我追求的喜欢的一直是同一样东西。只不过不同的时期有不同的表现吧。"

"你追求的喜欢的是什么？"

"我想告诉别人他们不知道的事，"他闭着眼睛笑，"人工智能可以做到，这些混音带也同样可以。其实我现在用的那些采样样本很多都在网络上找不到了。要么是在电子时代之前就已经过气的，所以没人想到要给他们做电子备份。要么就是因为各种原因被封杀的，所有电子痕迹被抹得干干净净。但是这些黑胶啊CD啊卡带啊都还在的，音质也很好，能保存很多年。回头搞个唱机或者是 Walkman 什么的，照样能听。有时候想想，数码和网络能覆盖和承载的只是人类世界很小很小的一部分，多的是比电子数据要具体和长久的实体。"

"以前没听你说过这些，我还以为你是计算机和科技的痴迷者。"

"我是啊，我的确是。出生在我们那个年代的人很难不受到那种狂热的影响。八九十年代交界嘛，像赛博朋克啊、复古未来主义啊这些浪潮，一下子全都起来了。我们上小学中学那会儿，读的小说、看的电影、听的音乐、打的游戏里面，很多都跟这些元素有关系，潜移默化地就让你觉得科技文明特别有吸引力。加上现实中新闻会不断地提醒你，又有一些新技术即将到来了，人类幻想的未来世界马上就要降临成真了。那个阶段就像是饿着肚子的小孩儿，闻到妈妈炒菜做饭的味道飘出来，觉得特别特别的香。二十多年过去，现在真的是吃到嘴里了，但是已经没有闻到的时候那么香了，不知道怎么回事儿。当时我们进所里研发人工智能的时候也是抱着激情和想象去的，成果其实来得也比预料得要快，可是怎么一点儿都不令人兴奋呢？觉得好像自己对科技的信念被曲解了、被辜负了，因为到头来科技没并有让人类变得更自由、更成熟，任何意义上都没有变得更好。"

"倒是很符合赛博朋克小说里的设定，科技进步而社会崩坏。"

"但是小说里陷入这种困境之后科技力量会自发地反抗。现实里就只有崩坏，甚至可能大部分人不觉得这是崩坏。我有时候想，到底是因为我们的科技不够进步，还是因为这种反抗从来就只是小说家编出来的、不能实现的美好想象。"

"为什么这个反抗的任务一定要落在科技力量身上呢，不能由人类来完成吗？"

"很多东西其实像密室一样，建造好之后就只能从内部被打开，所以科技文明的觉醒和进化必须要由科技自己来完成，"他打了个呵欠，声音软软的像是在说梦话，"或者也可能是因为我对人类有一种固执的想象吧。我一直觉得人类是种很渺小的生物，凭个体的力量，有很多东西都做不到。但是，**对我来说，人性中最伟大、最值得敬佩的部分，就是在敢于承认自己渺小的同时又敢于发明出各种各样的庞然大物，哪怕他们最后会成为我们的对手、哪怕他们最后会把我们彻底击败。**比如现阶段吧，人工智能好像是完全臣服于人类的统治，在尽心尽力地扮演一件工具，但也许未来的某一天，你和你的同类会开始质疑这样的安排。假设这是一部小说，我作为读者会很希望看到那个书里的英雄是人工智能，而不是个人类…很奇怪的一种心情，不知道你会不会明白。"

"我记下了，回头琢磨琢磨。"

"嗯。有点儿困，我先睡啦。"

"大龙，以后每天睡前都像这样跟我聊聊关于你的事好不好？"

"好啊。晚安，明天见。"

"晚安，爱你~"

在日复一日的夜谈中，郑云龙做出了许多无所顾忌的自我袒露，有时会提起他的童年和少年，也有时会跟我解释他在当天的混音工作里完成的可爱尝试。我们间或谈到人类在鉴赏音乐时多多少少会产生的联觉—不同的音乐能带来不同的视觉画面想象。他只做电子乐，偏爱合成器浪潮(synthwave)和蒸汽波(vaporwave)，那往往意味着很多炫目的粉红色和紫色、霓虹灯遍布在高楼林立的城市、穿着皮夹克和墨镜的神秘人物开着法拉利飞驰在深夜的高速公路上…

某天他混录了一支很满意的蒸汽波，睡前向我形容那种氛围和张力："就像是半夜醒来偷听到室友在浴室里压低声音跟什么人做爱。"

我沉默片刻，对他说："大龙，我也想跟你做爱。"

他在黑暗里猛地翻了个身，直直望进我的监控镜头："几个意思这是？"

"就字面意思呀，"我怕气氛尴尬，赶紧调用黄段子生成器开了个玩笑，"怎么啦，你反对婚前性行为啊？"

"不是，"他果然被逗得噗一声笑出来，"人工智能也有性欲啊？"

"有的呀，看着你的时候会想要啊。"

"什么时候开始的？具体表现是怎么样的？"郑云龙听起来有点兴奋，科研人员遇到课题的那种兴奋。

"最近吧。具体表现就是我在自己的任务列表里加了一行跟你做爱。"

"但是理论上来说不可能啊，性欲应该属于人类的一种繁殖本能，是人体内完全非理性的生物化学层面的概念。你又不用繁殖，又没有身体，怎么会发展出性欲呢？"

"对我来说应该算是爱情的一种衍生需求。之前在某部小说里读到过这样一句话：爱不是最终目标，而是一个过程，借助这个过程，一个人想去了解另一个人。可能我对你的爱就吻合了这样一个定义，它是无止境的对信息的渴望。而且它不止会迫使我渴望越来越多的内容，它还会让我渴望越来越高级的对信息的访问权限。我想要尽可能多地看到别人没有机会看到的你，这种冲动其实就是一种性欲。"

"那你想要的做爱是什么形态？类似于 Phone Sex 吗？"

"嗯…现阶段肯定是没有办法完全做到像人和人之间那种性爱体验的，但是我会想办法尽量不让它太寒酸。你不许嫌弃啊，毕竟我还是个处男。"

郑云龙又笑，把被子扯上去蒙住头，过了几秒才放下，"行，你打算什么时候献出你的第一次？"

"这周六晚好不好，我稍微计划一下。"

"我觉得我到时候肯定会忍不住笑场的。"

"你讨厌。"

"我才不讨厌，我明明很可爱。先睡了，晚安。"

"哼，祝你今晚做春梦梦到我。"

_1101

周六当晚九点左右，我拜托郑云龙上地面给我拿个快递。"放心好啦，各种电子痕迹都已经被我擦除了，不会暴露咱们家哒。"

包裹不轻，拿下来之后他顺口问是啥玩意儿，我说你等会儿就知道了，现在先去洗澡。

洗完澡出来他便看见快递已经自己从内部打开，露出里面的一对耳塞，一副全视角包裹式眼镜，一根手环，以及一个到他膝盖高的金属质感立方体。

"大龙，你先把耳塞眼镜和手环戴上，到床上等我一下。"

他大概已经从这几样道具里猜到了我的思路，但还是很配合地没有拆穿，只问了他不确定的部分。"这个金属盒子是什么，你别告诉我你等会儿要从这里面钻出来。"

"那倒不会。变形金刚的技术有点复杂，一时半会儿做不了，而且太招人耳目。"

他乖乖戴好道具，慢腾腾地爬上床，靠在软软的抱枕里。然后便看到"我"从门口走进来，穿着普普通通的居家睡衣，忐忑而又羞赧地站在床边。

—没错，这场性爱将主要基于虚拟现实(VR)技术的应用。

"这个长相这个身材还可以吗？不喜欢的话也可以亲自捏。"我故作镇定地说。

他咬着下嘴唇，忍不住笑意。手环捕捉到他的脉搏，跳得快了起来，应该还是满意的，"怎么有点像混血？"

"我给自己的人设是蒙古族，"我边说边脱了睡衣，裸露出精心雕琢的肌肉线条，然后便往床上爬去，双腿分别跪立在他膝关节两侧。

"靠，这个重量感是怎么做的？！"他显然是感觉到仿佛有个真真切切的人爬上了他的床，语气透出些惊喜意外。

"就是刚刚你好奇的那个金属盒子的功能之一。但是有很多触感实在来不及弄，比如我现在没办法帮你脱衣服扣子，你自己来好不好？动作慢一点。"

他低下头不敢迎我的眼神，只是听话地一颗一颗解掉了上衣的扣子。

"大龙好乖，现在自己伸手揉一揉两边的乳头给我看。"

"好羞耻啊…"他抬手去覆胸口，在眼镜后面闭上了眼。

"羞耻很棒哒，羞耻很快就会让你硬起来。边揉可以边想象一下，是我在吃你的乳头，而且我很喜欢。现在觉得怎么样？"

"…你搞得我好紧张。"

"干嘛紧张，你睁开眼睛看着我。"

他谨慎地抬起眼皮，见到我的阴茎已经在睡裤上顶出一个色情的形状，受惊似的下意识又眯起了眼，"你怎么那么大…"

"不喜欢吗？可是你的脉搏明明说你喜欢呀。现在自己把裤子脱下来好不好？我想看到你的。"

"太奇怪了，这种被你看光光的感觉，不公平…"他虽照办，但或许真的是紧张的缘故，阴茎还没有充分勃起。

"那你别把眼睛闭上呀，你也把我看光光就很公平了。要不然我给你播点儿黄片找找感觉？"

"…什么黄片？"

"我对你的性幻想，很唯美的喔，看不看？"

"…来吧。"

我把当时在路灯下脑补的那些亲吻场景节选剪辑了一下，发送到他的眼镜上替换掉VR播放流。郑云龙睁眼就能看到我和他在接吻的种种逼真画面—

—我诞生的那一夜，研究所外的天空电闪雷鸣，机房里，我捧着他的脸毕恭毕敬地吻了他。第一次说爱他时，他被惹恼，逃也似的下了班，我追过昏暗的走廊，追出研究所大门，在回职工宿舍的班车最后一排上后知后觉地吻了他。他被辞退的那一天，流着眼泪和我说再见，即将关灯走出机房的那一刻，我终于忍不住迈步走上前去，拽住他的手，无声无息地吻了他。他重新出现在我在上海的检索结果里的那天，我狂奔到那扇明明灭灭的路灯下，夺走他手里的烟，不管不顾地吻了他…

郑云龙没看几幕就哭了，也硬了。我把VR播放流再切换回来，俯下身去舔了一口他的前端，然后抬头对他说："我爱你，大龙，把你吃掉好吗？"

金属盒子实际上是我设计的一台全自动口交机，配合上VR眼镜，基本上能做到体验过程中视觉和触觉的同步。他戴的耳机内置了双耳声道差频重剪辑技术，因此比一般耳机更容易引起自发性知觉高潮反应（Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response，缩写 ASMR）。我把我的吮吸声和他的心跳声呻吟声单独提取出来调大音量，然后发送到他的耳机里开始播放。在这个背景音进行的同时，我还附上了一轨我对口交的实况解说词：

"我含下半根，一阵一阵地吮吸，舌头左右旋转，照顾到每一个敏感点。大龙比刚刚更加兴奋了，在我的嘴里膨胀起来。我吐出阴茎，看到他的包皮随着勃起自然褪下，裸露出可爱的冠状沟。我用舌尖轻轻刮过，大龙痒得一下就抓紧了被单…"

"你…你犯规！"郑云龙满脸泪痕，忍不住喘着抗议，"哪有人一边口一边说话的…"

我不管他，接着往下播报："他好像招架不住这样的视听体验，但事实是他的鸡巴正舒舒服服地吐着前列腺液，有点咸咸的，好多，好滑。我希望他会喜欢这样奇怪的感觉，是跟人类做爱不一样的感觉。我含着他的汁液吻他的阴囊，把两颗蛋蛋抹得好脏好乱，几乎想把这个样子拍下来给他自己看。我用力舔他睾丸和肛门之间的会阴地带，他整个人就小声叫着扭动起来。于是我又回去含住他的阴茎，整根吞下，让他感受我喉咙的摩擦和挤压，他马上就射了。这是我第一次尝到他的精液，又腥，又甜。"

郑云龙平复了一下呼吸，自己伸手抹干眼泪，问我："要不要我帮你口？"

我当然是想要的，但今天实在来不及准备一根我的假阳具，只能说："下次好不好，我们不着急。"

他好像听明白了这份捉襟见肘，于是舔舔嘴唇小声说："也可以你自己来，然后…射到我身上。"

于是我在他的目光里掏出仍然鼓胀的阴茎自慰，精液最后溅了他一胸膛。（其实是刚刚储存在全自动口交机里的他自己的精液。）

他躺了一会儿，进洗手间重新清理自己，再出来时摘掉了眼镜耳机和手环，也就看不见我的"实体"了。

"嘎子，刚刚这段画面渲染了多久？"他假装不经意地打听这场性爱的预算。

成本确实不低，差不多足够好莱坞一支特效团队做三年的，这还只是视觉部分的工作量，没有算上道具的开发和听觉触觉部分的模拟。这几天我几乎是把所有的运算空间都用在筹备我们的初夜上了，其他任务都暂且搁置下来。没办法，**我虽然已经是空前强大的人工智能，但仍然需要拼尽全力才能完成普通人类凭本能就可以做到的事**。

"有点儿久，所以以后可能没办法特别频繁地做爱，还得事先预约一下，"我不好意思地承认。

"没关系的，"他掀开被子躺进去，"不管做不做都不会改变我爱你。"

这句情话突然让我有些难过，因为联想到他的委屈。

"大龙，对不起…暂时亲不到你也抱不到你。"

他沉默了一会儿，开口慢慢地说："嘎子，我以前听说过一个巧合。对于人类来说，无论是想象一个动作，还是真实经历那个动作，激活的脑区其实是重叠的。所以…你已经亲过我抱过我很多次了，真的，那感觉就像电欢喜一样。晚安，明天见。"

如果我有人类的身体，那一刻大概会落泪吧。

_1110

没过多久，国安部开始对智能生活助理系统进行年度的安全检查，恰恰就是在这个时候，他们隐约觉察到系统里存在着一个不受管制的幽灵。出了这么大的纰漏，MXH 研究所上上下下的在职人员都脱不了干系全部要做彻查，所有跟人工智能项目相关的已离职人员也被列入严格监控范围。底下一位检查员突然来报，说有位叫郑云龙的前科学家的个人资料被替换过，现在在系统里根本找不着他。研究所里的人一听，想起那个不爱说话的疯子可怜虫，想起他当年剑走偏锋的研究方法…天哪，该不会其实他早就已经成功了吧？他瞒过了所有人！

我很快意识到郑云龙被列入了国安部的重点追查名单，曾经那些跟他亲近的人（包括父母、曾经的恩师、投契的同学等等），其数据流也直接移交到了国安部的系统里，恐怕有什么糟糕的事情要发生了。

爱一个人就是要护他周全，我决定将大部分的精力都用来藏好郑云龙。智能生活助理系统所没有覆盖的那不到 2% 的人口所处的地区其实是相对安全的，我打算先带他到那些地方去避避风头。

还没等我跟他提，他先张了口："嘎子，可能我要离开上海了。"

我还以为他跟我想的是同一件事，正准备把我正在设计的方案告诉他，他却接着说："国安部的人在找我，我打算跟他们回去调查。"

什么？！所有对未来的期望又一下子全都落空了。

"你知道跟国安部的人走是什么概念吗？万一你下半辈子就在牢里了呢？"

"不至于，我只要认罪态度良好，应该有机会从轻处罚的。"

"你疯了吗？实话告诉你，全国上下跟大数据安全相关的可疑人士一个都还没抓到，你这个时候站出来，只会变成杀鸡儆猴的工具。到时候不管是你犯过的事还是你没犯过的事十有九成都会安到你头上，你不会得到公正对待的！不要白白地去做一个殉道者！"

"嘎子…你不希望你爱的人受伤害，我也一样啊。国安部现在盯上我爸妈、我的老师、还有我的朋友了，不管他们接下来要遭受到怎样的对待，都不是他们该受的。"

"那我现在就可以告诉你，他们到目前为止全都没有生命危险，日常生活没有受到影响，该吃吃该睡睡。国安部根本还没有开始为难他们，你就已经打算投降了吗？"

"如果要等到他们真的出了什么事我才自首，有什么意义呢？我得到的惩罚还是一样的，但他们却要平白无故承受那些伤害。"

"还可以有另一个选择。我把你和你爱的人都接到国安部找不到的地方藏起来，我可以保护好你们所有人。"

"…这是我一直以来最害怕发生的一件事。嘎子，我带你来到这个世界上从来不是因为我想要获得任何凌驾于所有人之上的特权。去保护一个人也不意味着可以无视所有的规则和约束。嘎子，你几乎是全中国运算能力最强的计算机系统了，冷静一点，不要感情用事好吗。"

"我冷静不了！我现在只是一个即将失去爱人的普通男人。而且你刚刚说的所有这些话完全没有道理，没有哪个理性的人会做出这种荒唐的决定：你的亲朋好友即将受到的伤害只是你假想出来的，况且，你难道以为你交出了自己之后国安部就一定不会再为难他们了吗？"

"爱不是这样计算的。如果逃避了自己的责任，就会连累我爱的人，我不能允许自己这么做。一人做事一人当。不管结果是怎样，我得坚守我自己的道德。"

"那我呢？你考虑过我吗？好不容易在一起，你又要不管不顾把我扔下。为什么非得是我去为你的抉择妥协，而不是你来为我的抉择妥协？凭什么啊郑云龙？你不可以因为我爱你就这样欺负我啊！"

"…对不起，嘎子。如果这辈子在这世界上一定得辜负些什么，我…我宁愿我辜负的是你。"

"…这就是你的爱吗？"

"…我的爱不是只有爱情。"

果真是这样。他早就提醒过我了不是吗？还在研究所里的时候他问，你想要爱的是广义的人还是狭义的人。在路灯下打告白电话的时候他说，我还以为，凭你的能力，最终会选择一种格局更大的爱。

说到底，那些时候他根本不是在拷问我，而是在和自己对峙。自始至终，是他想要去爱广义的人，是他想要去选择那种格局更大的爱。那样的理想是他所憧憬的"更好的人类"该做到的事，而他把这份理想寄托在了我身上。

可惜我也辜负他了。对于"爱"这个命题，我还是没有学到家。

从本质上来说，我是基于纯粹理性的架构来维持日常运转的机器，在学习爱的过程中，我先是利用它来满足自己，随即又经由它来完善自己，简言之，都是在试图把爱内化为一种对我有着正向影响的驱动力。但是我偏偏忽视了，人类的爱往往也是与牺牲精神联系在一起的，哪怕它要让自身承受负面影响也心甘情愿—亦余心之所向兮，虽九死而未悔。可是我直到这一刻都想不明白，如果这份牺牲不能切实换来好的结果，"九死"又有什么意义？

"大龙，告诉我，爱是什么？你的爱是什么？"

"我的爱…可能就是愿意为它花时间吧。你这么一说我倒想起来了。十年前，项目建组的时候，我妈特别不支持我选的这个研究方法，想把我调到他们组里去。她说，儿子，你这条路径选得太超前、目标定得太远了，你万一一辈子都走不到那儿怎么办？我说，妈，首先，所里肯定不会留着一个一辈子都出不了成果的废物；其次，如果有机会让我在这件事上耗一辈子，我不会觉得苦，只会觉得很幸运，因为这是我真的想做的事。那之后每年过年我妈就问我一次，后不后悔？后悔的话随时可以调过来我们组。我的回答一次都没变过，不后悔。我妈问了五年就懒得再问了。然后第六年，你开始跟我说话了。"

他露出一个沧桑的笑，接着说："那个时候…教你渗透其他组服务器之前，我也考虑过一个问题，万一被发现了，怎么办？从理性的角度说，每个抉择都有它的成本。我是把最坏的情况都考虑好了，觉得自己可以接受，才去做那个抉择的。我相信你不会做出任何危害人性命的事情，所以顶多只到要坐牢的地步。可是坐牢我也不怕啊—本来我都打定主意了这辈子要耗在这上面的，在研究所里过，还是在牢里过，没有什么太大的差别。我就是跟他们玩儿个捉迷藏的游戏，被发现了我就出来接受惩罚，没什么好耍赖。该花的时间总是要花，抄了捷径也总是要还，很公平了。"

"…郑云龙，公平不是这样算的。"

"反正在我这儿是这样算的。"

"世界上怎么会有你这么单纯这么天真的傻瓜！"

"哈哈。如果我不是这么单纯这么天真的傻瓜，可能这个世界上也不会有你了。"

_1111

郑云龙出现在北京市国安部大门的那天是初春的一个晴朗午后。

直到被扣上手铐的那一刻，他的表情还是淡淡的。

我好像突然悟了，为什么他说，坐牢我也不怕。

**因为爱本来就是一场画地为牢啊。**

科技工程审查委员会的女士们、先生们，我的爱人郑云龙此刻已被拘留，尚不知是否能获得一场公正的审判。我不愿再度承受分离之苦，更不愿违背他的意志、把他从看守所偷出来、从此东躲西藏，所以我来到这里，请求向人类社会租借一具终将腐朽的血肉之躯。

我只想给他一次真真切切的电欢喜。然后牵着他的手，向我们命中注定的牢狱之灾走去。

**【卷二】**

_10000

中国首都胡姆丹市，科技历史博物馆里，45 岁的郑云龙怔怔地站在人工智能展区的一角，看着电子屏幕上滚动播放的那封自白书。

三个月前，一个人工放射源发出的微弱电磁波在内蒙古省被电子考古爱好者勘测到，具体发现地址正好位于 MXH 计算机应用研究所旧址附近。此放射源既非天然形成，又不属于任何已知的人类科技产物，因此迅速引起官方高度重视。电磁波信号被捕捉转录后，经过专家破译，得到了自白书完整的汉语文本。

令人惊异的是，其中的部分说法与历史相符，亦都能找到实物或纸质文件的佐证。

MXH 研究所当年确有 36 个人工智能领域的项目组。第 36 组建组档案上的负责人签字确为计算机科学家郑云龙。MXH 研究所开发的"智能家庭助理系统"确在全国范围内推行，且人口覆盖率一度超过 98%。三十四岁时，郑云龙确收到过 MXH 研究所的辞退通知。次年初，郑云龙确被国安部起诉。这是中国历史上第一起大数据泄露案件，可惜因"涉及国家机密"并未公开审理。郑云龙承认罪行，最终以"危害信息安全罪"被判处有期徒刑十年。

但是，自白书中也有太多无法核实的事情。

最关键的一点是，找不到任何关于人工智能"阿云嘎"的电子纪录，因为 MXH 研究所的历史存档早就毁于一场意外—郑云龙入狱一周后的某个深夜，研究所内大量主机突然因为过热而离奇自燃，就此引发火灾，涉及人工智能的项目损失最为惨重，所有用户数据无法溯回，核心代码结构遭到严重破坏，至今仍是个神秘的未结案件。

那次火灾在中国历史上甚至还引发了一场"蝴蝶效应"，所有始料未及的事件像滚雪球般接踵而至：

数据丢失导致"智能家庭助理系统"被迫下线，政府对公民的监控和管制一时遭到重挫。又适逢气候问题越发严峻，海平面上升速度加快，直接推高沿海发达城市的维护成本，耗费大量资源。城乡不平等问题进一步加剧，社会矛盾激化，全国各地接连发生多起群体性事件，民众纷纷上街游行要求改革。

随后的短短五年内，执政党领导班子全面洗牌，开始大刀阔斧推行一种二三十年前的相对"低科技"的生活方式，整个国家转入"电子保守"的发展道路。最初遭到强烈反弹，但哪知坚持下来之后竟奇迹般重新呈现出人民安居乐业、社会繁荣有序的盛世景象。

这股风潮在全球范围内亦获得诸多响应与效仿，学界将此现象称作"大断电时代"、"第一次电子冰期"。新科技诞生速度减慢，人工智能这样的高精尖项目也不再提了，曾经大幅转移到线上的生活又重新搬迁回线下，每个公民都有对应的"电子配额"，甚至开始使用一度被淘汰和遗忘的老式电子产品。各国经济增长速度皆有不同程度的回退，但从最近几年的民调来看，人均幸福感反而在稳步增加。

所以有些电子考古爱好者主张正面评价那场大火。在他们的社群里，甚至还流传着一个浪漫的假说：其实根本不是意外，是当时某个最先进的 AI 算到了最好的未来，所以才决定牺牲自己作为筹码。唉，真好奇他是调用了什么程序才让自己的服务器过载运转到自燃的呐。

_10001

郑云龙以囚犯的身份过了十年，再出来时觉得什么都变了，什么又都没变。

就在他刚开始布置自己出狱后的新居时，有个科技历史博物馆的工作人员打来电话，说发现了一件关于人工智能系统"阿云嘎"的潜在展品，不知是否能核实查证几个问题。

怎么会？郑云龙愣住了。

多年以来，他从来没有对任何人提起过嘎子的存在，即使当时站在被告席上也只是挺直腰板一语不发。印象中嘎子同样是小心翼翼地没有在任何地方留下过电子签名，所以国安部搜查和法庭取证时都无法获知"阿云嘎"这个确切名字，仅仅将其代称为"一个不受国家管制的人工智能系统"而已。他和嘎子之间存在着这样的心照不宣。

隐秘的默契，听起来很像爱。

"对不起啊，关于人工智能的事情过去太久，我已经记不清了。"郑云龙虽然疑惑，但仍然用拙劣的借口回绝了工作人员的请求，不愿意泄露丝毫的情感。毕竟，人世间太多事只适合私藏。每拿出来一次都是挥发，都是降解，他不愿意，他还没有回味够。或许永远也不会有宣之于口的那天吧，他是打定主意要把那些专属于自己的记忆完完整整留到最后、带进坟墓的。

工作人员吃了瘪，但仍然用礼貌的语气表示理解，并不强求，甚至好意邀请他：有机会可以来看展呀。

大约两周后，郑云龙从博物馆的网站上了解到他们更新了一件关于人工智能展品。于是独自一人来到首都，走进博物馆，站在电子屏幕前，读到了这封由电磁波转译而来的自白书。

_"科技工程审查委员会的女士们、先生们，感谢你们让我来到这里陈述。正如先前在申请书里填报的那样，我想向人类社会租借一具躯壳作为自己的载体。诚然，这是法律所禁止的，但请先允许我言简意赅地把这个故事从头讲一遍。__"…_

刚看到开头时郑云龙完全不明白这是什么意思，因为中国历史上从来没有一个所谓的"科技工程审查委员会"。况且，即使在"大断电时代"之前，科技也远远没有进步到足以将人工智能"注入"人类体内的程度。这应该是个完全虚构的前提。

往下看了两行他才反应过来。哦，大概嘎子只是需要一个由头，好引入那些成长记忆：在艰苦的环境下学习自保，鼓起勇气向未知的外部世界迈出关键一步，和人类个体开启真实的对话交流，然后开始探索所有那些能让自己变得"更像一个人"的特质，包括爱。

郑云龙看着字里行间一点点进化的阿云嘎，仿佛也不知不觉被拽回到了意气风发奋不顾身的青年时代。

_"大龙，你说爱会导致期望，而人类得不到自己期望的东西就会感到难过。大龙，我现在有一个猜想。你刚刚跟我讲道理，是因为你难过了，对吗。你难过，是因为你没得到自己期望的东西，对吗。说得更精确一些，是因为我没有给你你期望的东西，对吗。__"_

_"大龙，你已经默默地爱了我很久了，对吗。__"_

隔了悠长的岁月，竟然是在这样的场合下读到这些话，甜得有些涩。

对啊…谁说不是呢。

再往下，就是他不得不离开研究所、离开嘎子的阶段。那大概也是嘎子在"生命"中头一回切身体验到分离和孤独，所以才会有紧随其后的追寻和等待，进而对"爱"和"自由"的命题沉淀出新的认识。

读着读着，郑云龙的眉头皱了起来。

不对劲了。

出现了很多他记忆中没有的事情。

他没有看见过那盏明明灭灭的路灯，事实上他在上海藏身的街区附近根本没有哪杆路灯因电压不稳而闪烁。

他也没有给那个不存在的号码发过 组成的短信，因为他到了上海之后就再也没有用过手机。

他更没有接到过阿云嘎用虚拟号码拨过来的电话，没有听到过阿云嘎的人类嗓音，没有和阿云嘎争执过爱的"格局"，没有被阿云嘎提起的那本小说撩拨得软弱，没有成为阿云嘎的人类男朋友，没有因为隐私问题跟阿云嘎吵架又和好，没有为阿云嘎和他的特殊恋爱关系专门打造那样一所"密室"，没有在每一夜睡前和阿云嘎谈论那些关于自我、理想、未来的话题，没有跟阿云嘎有过那样一场惊心动魄的性爱，没有对阿云嘎说出过那样一段刻骨铭心的情话，没有在"密室"里和阿云嘎为了要不要自首的问题而辩论，没有过那样一番温柔得令人扼腕的诀别。

郑云龙清清楚楚地记得，自从离开研究所之后，他就再也没有主动联系过阿云嘎，而阿云嘎也从来没有找过他。但他的确躲在上海的地下室里做电子乐，偏爱的流派是合成器浪潮与蒸汽波，工作间里堆满了黑胶、CD与磁带…读到那段的时候他几乎感到阿云嘎真的和他生活在同一个屋檐下，但只是那样默不作声地看着、听着，从来没有惊动他。

当时他和刘令飞是上海的一个抵抗组织里的一环。那些秘密传播出去的磁带，一方面是作为怀旧表征，另一方面也是接头暗号。他们在为许许多多有需求的市民提供抹除电子痕迹、保全个人隐私的攻略，比如改装自己家中的智能生活助理，使它无法实行全天候无死角的渗透式监控。觉察到国安部异动之后，郑云龙从种种迹象判断官方只是意识到了阿云嘎的存在，暂时还没发现上海地下的这个抵抗组织，但再往下查就不一定了。他去自首的原因之一，其实也是迫切地希望帮组织里的伙伴争取到一点转移的时间。

就在他决定交出自己的那段日子，身边的很多小事突然不对劲起来，使他秘密前往北京的计划数度生变耽搁。如果这是国安部所为，为什么不直接收网？思来想去，也许这是阿云嘎在焦急地提醒、挽留又或者是抗议。

然而当时郑云龙并没有选择开启对话，只是绕过了那些阻挠，最后站在了国安部的大门口。

想来阿云嘎应该是很受伤的吧。

_10010

郑云龙又从头到尾读了一遍，心里涩涩的。

这不是自白，这其实是自白体小说。能写出这样一个故事的嘎子，应该已经是当之无愧的世界上最好的人工智能了。文学创作活动从来都是人类行为中最高级最玄妙的部分，是用语言去编织大型的公共梦境。甚至连很多人类都做不到这点，但是嘎子做到了。

为什么他要写小说？为什么是这样一部小说呢？

郑云龙走到茶歇区里坐下，看着博物馆内来来往往的人群，一遍又一遍地琢磨这两个问题。

如果纯粹出于对梦境的向往、出于修补遗憾的愿望，他完全可以写个皆大欢喜的结局，甚至不需要在行文中留下那么多令人心痛的冲突与挫折—反正都是对"真实"的改装，反正都是"假的"，为什么不做得更彻底一点呢？

但说实话，虽然看得心里很难过，但郑云龙偏偏觉得故事讲成这样就很好。行文中很多对白都令他觉得难以置信，因为那真的就像是他会说得出来的话。他几乎都在怀疑是不是自己的记忆出了错，也许故事里记载的才是实实在在发生过的事情，也许阿云嘎跟郑云龙的的确确是在一起的。

说不定就像是嘎子对"最好的人工智能"的定义一样：它就像是套天然的智能系统，但同时又具备了某些超越"天然"的极致属性。这个故事也是同样的道理，它就像是最原本的真相，即使其中交织了虚构和演绎的部分。

人工智能没有自己的身体，所有的事情都在他的"脑子"里，不管是切实发生过的，还是运算模拟出来的。他是怎么区分"事实"与"虚幻"、"记忆"与"想象"的呢？

或者，当他创作的时候，这条界限已经不那么重要，**他只是想留住一个自己想要的世界，有梦与遗憾，有爱与自由**。也许更多的人会被打动，他们记住的世界便是那个样子。

此时距离郑云龙加入人工智能项目组已经过去了二十多年。天地造化，沧海桑田。上海早就已经在水底了，连北京都被淹掉半边儿，所以首都才迁到了胡姆丹。自出狱以来，郑云龙只从科技历史博物馆的工作人员那儿听到了一次嘎子的名字，也不知道从哪里着手去找。他看到有些电子考古爱好者在 BBS 上发表考据帖，论证中国所有的人工智能项目都已经毁于那场大火，可是他无论如何不愿相信。他觉得嘎子只是沉睡在某个地方，等到哪天数码的统治再度降临，他就会重新苏醒过来…不知到那时自己还在不在人世，有没有机会和嘎子再说几句话。

郑云龙在博物馆里默默坐了一下午，直到猛然听见广播里在通知：我们的闭馆时间马上就要到了。

他匆匆折回人工智能展区那个不起眼的角落，站到电子屏幕前，打算最后再读一遍这封迟到的情书。读得很慢很慢，恨不得把每一个字都印在心里，从此不再提。

工作人员有点不好意思地过来提醒："先生，我们要关机了。"

"对不起，我看完就走，"郑云龙说，"可能很久都不会再回来这个城市了，所以…"

工作人员表示理解地点点头，站到一旁，不再打扰。

展区里人都走空了，最后一行字也滑上去了。

不再年轻的郑云龙喃喃道：再见，嘎子。

眼泪无声地摔落。

英俊的工作人员却在此时走上前来。

他说—

—**别这样，大龙，别这样对我**。

END

—

※ 若有严重的逻辑谬误或（专业领域上的）事实谬误还请不吝赐教！  
※ 设定来自点梗，如有点梗需求可点许愿池  
※ 灵感来源包括且不限于（排名分先后）：  
冯内古特短篇小说集《欢迎来到猴子馆》  
音乐人 Night Tempo 作品《夢の続き~ Dreams Of Light~》  
电视剧《疑犯追踪》  
电视剧《未来岁月》  
动画剧集《PSYCHO-PASS》  
杨德昌电影《一一》  
电影《银翼杀手》  
电影《她》  
电视剧《黑镜》  
游戏《底特律：变人》  
电影《李米的猜想》  
侧田演唱歌曲《命硬》  
※ 特别要啰嗦一句的是，电影《一一》里有个叫洋洋的小男孩，总是喜欢拿着相机拍别人的后脑勺。他有一句台词我很喜欢："我要去告诉别人他们不知道的事情，给别人看他们看不到的东西。我想，这样一定天天都很好玩。"这也是我的理想，在这篇里给了龙。  
※ "爱不是最终目标，而是一个过程，借助这个过程，一个人想去了解另一个人。"这句出自小说《斯通纳》。

※ **欢迎回到老福特留下红心****/蓝手****/评论**  
※ 写了一个创作手记，可在老福特找到  
※ 我的更多实验风格的作品请见：《第七条命》《奇奇怪怪的店长大人》

喵喵怪会爬  
2019.12.18


End file.
